Friendship's Jewel
by Cobra Lightning
Summary: It's been several years since Chihiro left the spirit world.  And now she doesn't remember it at all.  What will happen when Haku shows up again and tries to help her regain her memory?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning- hello everyone!

Cobra- There she goes again. You had sugar again, didn't you?

Lightning- Well, yeah… but what does that have to do with anything?

Cobra- I thought as much. And anyway, get on with the disclaimer. People didn't come to hear us talk, you know!

Lightning-Sigh. Fine. But just so whoever reads this will know, Cobra and I are two completely different people. And two more stories will be following this one, if you like it. I'm writing the first one, Cobra is writing the next, and we'll be writing the last one together!

Cobra- Emphasizing every silibyl. Get-on-with-the-dis-claim-er!!!!!

Lightning-Okay. Disclaimer- I do not own Spirited Away or any of I's assets. I do have a copy of the movie though, which Cobra doesn't.

Cobra-Lightning!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter One- The Days After

Chihiro gazed out the classroom window. She wasn't paying any attention to what her teacher was saying. In fact, her mind was very far away from the human world at that moment. She was thinking about the spirit world. It had been almost nine years since she had left it. Chihiro couldn't remember very much about it.

Yes, she still remembered her friends, what they l9ooked like, and that they had made her the purple hair tie now holding her hair in a pony-tail. Something about a human stench. And….. A boy, though Chihiro couldn't remember his name. But she remembered his face, and the love she felt for him. There was also another feeling. A sense of longing, and hopeful patience. It was as if Chihiro was waiting for him to fulfill some long forgotten promise.

_Riiinnnnnggg!!!!!_ The bell almost made Chihiro jump out of her skin. "You're dismissed." The teacher told the class. Chihiro felt a thrill go through her body. It was the end of the day, which meant she had school swim practice to go to.

Chihiro couldn't get out of her seat fast enough. One of her guy friends, Akito, was on the swim team, too. He was probably Chihiro's best friend. And, since that day was February 14th, she had given something to him. Now, Akito was the class heart-throb, so Chihiro would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for a gift from him.

Excited, Chihiro ran to her swim practice. The spirit world and the strange, green-haired and eyed boy far from her mind.

Chihiro whistled on her way home. Akito had given her something!!! And it was one of the most valuable things to Chihiro: a bouquet of roses. She had only once gotten one of those before. And that was from her old best friend. Chihiro smiled and smelled the flowers.

Suddenly, Chihiro stopped. She had been so happy about the roses that she hadn't even noticed that she had taken the wrong path home. So she was now on a strange, overgrown, dirt road, surrounded by the trees of the forest behind Chihiro's house.

Chihiro gazed down the road's length. It's so… familiar. Chihiro thought in a daze. Just then, she noticed some little stone houses to her right. Chihiro looked at them and smiled. They're so cute! She thought.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing leaves lazily down the road. Chihiro glanced back down the road, her hair trying to follow the wind. The wind, it's almost like it's trying to pull me down the road. She thought. Then she shook her head. What am I thinking?! It's just the wind!!!" Chihiro scolded herself.

_Snap!!_ Chihiro jumped in surprise as her hair flew into her face. My hair tie!! She thought in a panic. She looked around to find the purple hair tie on the ground. Quietly, Chihiro picked it up. She glanced around, looking for a place to put it. Her parents had been trying to get rid of it, and this was just an all too convenient opportunity to do so.

With growing frustration, Chihiro finally looked at the little stone houses. Curious, she went up and investigated them. Finding the perfect spot, Chihiro put her hair tie in it. Then she stepped away from the houses.

And Chihiro's few memories of the spirit world fled her. What am I doing here? Chihiro wondered, looking around at the road. What was I doing? Oh, never mind that! I need to get home!


	2. Chapter 2

Cobra-Hello, readers. I'm sorry but I have to do the disclaimer for this chapter. After Lightning's last comment, she, well ahem had an accident…

Lightning- Moaning in background because Cobra beat her up.

Cobra-Anyway. Read and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2-** _A boy_

Chihiro slid out of the shower. The next girl in line went in. Chihiro hurried and dried her hair, then went outside to meet Akito. Swimming practice had ended fifteen minutes ago, and he was waiting of her to get out of the shower.

Chihiro opened the girls' locker room door and ran outside. Akito was standing there waiting for her. He smiled at Chihiro. Akito had black hair and eyes. He was quite handsome by Chihiro's standards.

Chihiro smiled up at Akito. While she was taller than most seniors, Akito was still a lot taller than her. Chihiro got a thrill every time she thought about that.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, picking up her book bag. Chihiro nodded. Together, they went outside and started home.

As they were walking past the swings, Chihiro saw a young man sitting on them. Curious, she stopped to take a closer look.

To Chihiro's great surprise, he was sitting right on top of the swings!! Chihiro stared at the boy. He had green hair and eyes. And he was amazingly cute.

If he falls, Chihiro thought, he's going to hurt himself. "Hey you!!" Chihiro called, startling both the boy and Akito. The boy turned his brilliant green eyes to look at Chihiro.

Strange, she thought. He looks so familiar. Wait a minute, how is that possible? I don't know anyone with GREEN hair! Chihiro scolded herself. Still, she couldn't help looking at the boy with some familiarity.

The green-eyed boy smiled at Chihiro. He jumped down and ran up to her and Akito. The boy notice Akito and glared at him. Akito and Chihiro both stared. The boy hadn't even been phased by the jump, when it should have at least unsettled him bit.

The boy didn't say anything at first. Then he looked at Chihiro and smiled again. "Hello, Chihiro!!" He greeted her happily.

Chihiro and Akito glanced at each other. They were both wondering the same thing: Who is this guy?!

Chihiro turned back to the green-eyed boy. "Who are you?" She asked him. He stared at her, not really processing what Chihiro had just said.

That's when Akito decided to step in. He put his arm around Chihiro protectively. "Who are you?" he asked, emphasizing the question and glaring at the boy. The boy glared right back.

"I'm Haku. Don't you remember, Chihiro?" He asked her, sounding confused and a little hurt. Haku… Where have I heard that name before?! Chihiro wondered, reacting to his need for help.

"I'm sorry. But we've never met." Chihiro told Haku. "come on, Chihiro." Akito said, pulling her along with him as they left.

Chihiro looked back over her should to get another look at Haku. But he was already gone. Chihiro glanced at Akito to see if he'd seen where Haku had disappeared to so fast. Akito hadn't seen anything.

"Good night, Chihiro." Her mom called up the stairs. "Night!!" Chihiro responded. Akito had taken her on a date to a movie she had really wanted to see, so she had stayed out late. She'd only gotten home a few minutes ago, but was extremely tired and ready for some sleep.

Smiling, Chihiro opened the door to her room. She tossed her jacket onto a nearby chair and flicked on the lights as she entered the room.

Chihiro froze in the place where she stood, frightened. Sitting on her bed, waiting of her to get home, was the green-eyed boy Haku.


	3. Chapter 3

Cobra- (Snore, snore, snore.)

Lightning- (Whisper.) Hi everyone!! As you can tell, Cobra's asleep. I'm planning to pull a prank on her as revenge for her beating me up. But I need some ideas. So please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 3-**_ A Marvelous Adventure_

Haku smiled at Chihiro, happy to see her. She, however, was completely terrified. How did he get in here?!! I left my window locked!! What does he want?! Chihiro wondered, backing out of the room slowly. If worse comes to worse, I can scream. She thought.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Haku. "Chihiro, please, I won't hurt you." Haku told her, standing up and holding out her hands for her to take them and prove that he had no evil intentions.

Chihiro sopped inching towards the door. Should I trust him? She asked herself. Well, As I've thought before, I can always scream if anything goes wrong. Chihiro decide. She went over and shut the door, not knowing how her parents would react if they found out there was a boy in her room. Chihiro then went and sat on the edge of her bed, as far away from Haku as possible. She didn't take his hands, she wasn't that trusting.

Chihiro looked at Haku expectantly, waiting for an explanation. "You really don't remember me?" Haku asked desperately, gazing intently into her eyes.

"No." Chihiro answered. Suddenly, Haku reached forward and brushed Chihiro's hands. Chihiro was too startled to do anything but stare at him. "You've forgotten all about the spirit world?" Haku asked. "Spirit world? What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked, confused. Her heart was beating extremely fast, and she could feel a blush creeping up her face. Chihiro was sure that Haku could hear her heart.

Haku started to explain everything that had happened to her. How she had gotten to the spirit world and saved his life, about her making new friends, and helping to clean the bathhouse. When he had finished, he stared into her eyes, looking for some glint that would tell him if she remembered any of this. But Chihiro was at a loss for words,

"You're crazy!!!" She finally managed to get out. She stood up and backed away from him, which was hard to do since the bed was in the way. Chihiro managed to embarrass herself by falling backwards onto the bed again. "I know there's a spirit world and all, but I could never have gone there or done any of the things you say I did!! I'd have to be dead to do that!" Chihiro protested, trying not to blush as he helped her stand.

"Then let me show it to you!!" Haku said. Before Chihiro could do anything, Haku had grabbed her and put his hand to her forehead. She stared at him in utter shock for a few moments.

And then it was like she had been taken back nine years. She was ten again, shy and timid and scared of everything. Chihiro saw everything that Haku had described. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a pull. Like she was trying to remember something. She knew this was all real, what Haku was showing her. But she didn't remember why she knew this. She didn't remember anything of what he was showing her at all.

Kamaji. Who the heck is he? Chihiro suddenly remembered the name. Well, whoever he was, he certainly had a strange connection to what was happening to her right now.

When it was all over, Haku removed his hand. Chihiro stared at him. She wasn't sure of what to say. "So that all really happened." Chihiro said, biting her lip. "But I don't remember any of it." At that, Haku smiled.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I'll help you with your memory. But tonight, you need to get some sleep." Grateful for this chance to think about everything, Chihiro nodded in agreement. Haku let go of her. He then turned and left out the window, shutting off the light on his way.

Chihiro gave a small smile. She turned to her bed and pulled back the covers, only to find a flower pressed between them. Curious, she leaned down and picked it up."What in the world?' She wondered, but sopped herself. You know, I won't ask.

Chihiro ran quietly down stair and filled a vase full of water. She put the flower in it and placed it on her nightstand. Suddenly, Chihiro felt drained. Not even bothering to go through her normal before bed routine, Chihiro climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Cobra- Lightning!! (Screaming at top of the lungs.) You bleached my hair form black to white!! So now I look like you!! (Balling up fists.)

Lightning- Whoa!! At least wait until after the disclaimer to kill me!!

Disclaimer: I do not own spirited Away or any of its characters and/or assets.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4-** _The First Attempts_

Chihiro got up in the morning as quickly as she could. It was hard, because she was recalling the events of last night. Chihiro sighed. She was sure that it was real. But she kept on hoping it was a dream. In truth, she was scared. Scared of everything that Haku had told her. Which made sense. After all, who wouldn't be?

Once Chihiro had climbed out of bed, she worked rather quickly She didn't worry about her hair the way some girls did, so it took her less than thirty minutes to be ready for school. And then she headed out.

It was no surprise to Chihiro to see Haku waiting for her outside. After having given it much thought, she'd figured that would happen.

Chihiro smiled at him tiredly. She was a morning person most of the time. It was something that annoyed her friends a lot. They refused to be around Chihiro in the mornings just because she was too happy. Which was why she didn't give Haku the death glare and tell him to get the heck out of there.

Haku fell into step beside her. They walked in silence to Chihiro's school. Chihiro was grateful for the silence. She had no idea what she would say to Haku if they were to talk. It was very uncomfortable.

When they got to the school, Haku stopped and turned to Chihiro. "Here" He said holding out a card. "I'll be back after school, okay?" He asked. Chihiro nodded, taking the card from him. There was some treacherous part of her that had been hoping he'd say that. Oh, come on!! I have a boyfriend!! She scolded herself mentally.

Chihiro flipped the card over and read it. A slow smile spread across her face. She knew this card. It was the one her best friend had given her a long time ago, with her first bouquet ever. Chihiro had thought she'd lost the card.

Now something stirred in the back of Chihiro's mind. Something important. "Chihiro… That was my name…" She said, trying to touch the thing. She wanted to know what it was. This strange thought that kept stirring every time she was around this boy.

Haku looked at her in surprise. How long ago had he heard those same words from her? Haku wondered. Chihiro looked up from the card and into his eyes. Haku could see there was some familiarity in her eyes. But it faded and soon was entirely gone. "I have to go." Chihiro said quickly as the bell rang. She turned and ran to the door.

Haku watched her, happy. She had remembered something, even if it was for a short time. She had still remembered something. They were getting closer.

As Chihiro ran through the doors, she remembered she hadn't thanked Haku yet. After all, he was trying to help her, and Chihiro couldn't see what he had to gain from it. She turned around to shout back to him.

"Thank…." Chihiro started. She stopped, staring. Haku wasn't anywhere in sight. "You." Chihiro finished, more than a little disturbed by this.

Chihiro sat on the swing after school. She was kind of relieved that Akito hadn't been there today. He would have wanted to walk her home. But Chihiro was content to stay here and wait for Haku. It would have been awkward to explain this to Akito.

Chihiro didn't have long to wait. Haku soon showed up. He bowed to her, which made Chihiro blush. "May I escort you home?" He asked her politely, teasing. He knew she'd been waiting there for him. And he was making quite a show of it.

She smiled and got off the swing. The they began the trek to her house. Haku was quiet again, like he had been this morning. But Chihiro found herself enjoying the silence, unlike when she and Akito walked together in silence. It was always strange, and Chihiro didn't like it. But she liked the silence with Haku. When Chihiro glanced at Haku, she could see he was thinking about something. So she relaxed happily.

"that boy from yesterday… Who is he?" Haku asked Chihiro glanced at him again, startled by the sudden question. Is he… jealous? Chihiro wondered. She clamped down on the thought. I'm just imagining things!! Chihiro told herself. Yeah, I think he's cute and all, but he's nothing more than a friend!!!

Deep inside herself, Chihiro knew that was a lie. Something said otherwise, and Chihiro couldn't quite place her finger on it. Chihiro shied away from the feeling, afraid of what it might be, or what it means.

"Akito is his name." Chihiro said belatedly, answering Haku's question. "What is your, relationship, with him?" Haku asked smoothly, causing Chihiro to glance at him again. Friend or not, Chihiro thought, he's jealous. "Akito's my boyfriend." Chihiro answered.

Haku nodded,, clenching his jaw and looking away form Chihiro. Oh yea, he's jealous. Chihiro observed, rather detached from the situation. "Well, we're here. Thanks for walking me home." Chihiro announced. She was more than a little eager to leave Haku now that the atmosphere was unpleasant. She bowed slightly to Haku and went inside her house.

She hummed happily to herself. Chihiro's parents were both at work, so she knew she was home along. Chihiro went into the living room, planning to put some music in the stereo. Her parents couldn't handle her music, so this was the only time she could use the stereo. Chihiro was also trying to forget about Haku and act like she had a normal life for the moment.

On the coffee table were some pink clothes, neatly pressed and folded. Chihiro stare at them, confused. Her mother didn't wear pink, and neither did she. For some reason, she absolutely hated the color. She walked over and picked up the shirt lying on top. A green hair fell out of it as she did so. Chihiro leaned down and picked it up.

Another gift form Haku. He's the only person I know who has green hair, after all. Chihiro realized. Unfortunately, these clothes don't have any meaning to me. L I wonder what connection these things have to the spirit world? I remember Haku saw me wearing stuff like this a lot though…

Chihiro picked up the clothes. These didn't stir any memories at all, but maybe she needed to have a closer look at them. As she did so, another thing fell out of it. Chihiro jumped in surprise. If this keeps happening, I may just end up hurting myself on accident. Chihiro thought bitterly. Chihiro looked at what had fallen.

It was a piece of coal and a soot ball. Chihiro examined them closely. I have no idea why he gave me a soot ball. But the piece of coal does ring a bell. What about the soot ball, though? Chihiro thought, confounded.

Chihiro picked the soot ball up to get a closer look. It was then that she found herself staring into its eyes. The soot ball then started to make little squeaking noises. "AAAHHHH!!" Chihiro screamed, dropping both the soot ball and the piece of coal she'd picked up with it. It was a bad move for the soot ball She been holding it and the piece of coal in the same hand, so when they both landed the coal crushed the soot ball.

"Oh no!!" Chihiro cried, realizing she had probably killed the thing. Chihiro quickly picked up the coal. She stared at the little smudge on the floor that had once been the soot ball. Great. This is all just great. I killed something that shouldn't even be alive in the first place. I think I need to go to bed. I'm starting to get delusional. She decided.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning- Are you still ready to kill me?

Cobra- No. But I have to go out and get a black dye until my hair starts growing.

Lightning- I don't know about that. *Walking up behind Cobra with a black spray paint bottle.*

Disclaimer- I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

Chapter Five- Haku Notices

Chihiro was wide awake and moving long before her alarm clock rang. She had kept having weird nightmares all night. But all she could remember of them was that there was always a big nose with a huge wart on it.

So Chihiro was busy working on homework that wasn't due until the end of the term. Her alarm rang, signaling it was time to stop and get read for school.

To her surprise, Haku wasn't there to pick her up that morning. But Akito was. Chihiro was only slightly bothered by Haku's sudden disappearance.

Haku flew to the train station. It was after Chihiro's school had gotten out. He'd learned from her mother where she'd gone.

Chihiro was going to her grandmother's house. And to get there, she had to take the train. Haku was now in a hurry to get there before Chihiro's train left.

He'd thought up two new ways to help her remember the spirit world. He was careful to remain out of sight as he shifted into his human form. Haku ran into the station. He got a ticket and quickly got on the train before it departed.

Once on the train, Haku set out to find Chihiro. He found her in the last caboose. He was about to approach her, when something told him not to.

Haku sat down in front of the caboose, where he could keep an eye on Chihiro without her noticing him. A moment later, the train started up.

The train whizzed past he first, second and third stops. At the fourth stop, Haku got up to go. Chihiro's mother had told him this was the stop for her grandmother's house. He looked around for Chihiro.

Chihiro was still sitting down. Haku was confused. What was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to be seeing her grandmother?

Intrigued, Haku sat down to watch her as she stared out the window.

Chihiro was muttering something under her breath. Haku strained to hear her, but couldn't. To his surprise, she didn't get off until the sixth stop.

Haku watched her walk away as he stood on the train platform. She… does remember something. He thought.

Chihiro walked all the way to her grandmother's house. Not at all to her surprise, Haku shoed up on the way there. He smiled at her and offered her a berry. It was small and red. Where have I seen that before? She wondered as she took it from him.

"Eat it." Haku told her.

The words echoed in Chihiro's mind, as if calling to some distant memory. She popped the berry in her mouth. Haku smiled at her.

Oh. He's hoping I'll remember something. Chihiro realized sadly. She shook her head.

Haku sighed. "I'll pick you up afterwards." He told her, leaving her in front of her grandmother's house.

Chihiro waved good-bye to her grandmother. She then turned around to leave. At the end of the walk, Haku was waiting for her.

Luckily, Chihiro was finally getting used to Haku's sudden appearances, or she would have screamed. She ran up to him, smiling. He smiled back. He led her quietly away from the house, taking her down a little alleyway.

Chihiro lanced at him questioningly. "There's a faster way for you to get home than the train." He told her.

Suddenly, Haku faded from view, and a white ad green dragon took his place.

Chihiro stared at the dragon for a few moments. And then she totally flipped out. "AHHHH!" She screamed, slamming herself into the building behind her. This appeared to startle the dragon. But she wasn't about to stick around and check on that.

She was too terrified to think. So Chihiro turned and ran, all the way back to her grandmother's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Cobra- Rwarr! Die, Lightning! *Tossing random things at Lightning.*

Lightning- *Taking cover behind a tipped over table.* Why? All I did was make your hair black again!

Cobra- No, you spray painted it!

Lightning- Okay. Well, sorry readers. But I'm busy dodging flying objects right now. (Bricks, pillows and a lawnmower, to be exact.) So I can't talk for long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

**…**

Chapter 6- Apologies

Oh, dang. I just seriously screwed that up! Haku thought as he changed back to his human form.

I should have warned her! Haku buried his face in his hands. Knowing my luck, I scared her badly enough she won't even talk to me now.

Hmm. How do I apologize to her? Haku wondered.

Chihiro's heart never stopped beating on the way home. She had no idea what had just happened, but she'd realized that she'd only worry her grandmother if she went there. She'd ran instead to the train station. 

To Chihiro's surprise, Akito was waiting for her at home. "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly alerted by how pale she was.

Chihiro smiled at him. He won't believe me if I tell him a dragon scared me. Akito's too practical to believe that. She thought.

"I'm not feeling very well." Chihiro answered instead. It was true, in a round about way.

Akito smiled faintly. "Then we're in the same boat." He said.

Chihiro laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." She walked over to him and sat down. Her mom had been entertaining him as they waited for her to get home. Akito put his arm around her. Feeling safe, she finally felt her heartbeat start to slow down. She smiled up at Akito.

"So, has that boy from the other day been bothering you?' Akito asked casually. Other day? Oh, he's talking about Haku! Chihiro realized.

"Akito… That boy is an old friend of mine." Chihiro said gently.

Akito eyed her with confusion. "But you said you didn't know him." He pointed out.

"That's because I don't remember him. Don't worry. He's just a friend." Chihiro said. But even as she said it, she knew it was a lie.

What was Haku to me, before the memory loss? It was more than a friend, that's for sure. It was something similar to the way I feel about Akito, but different too. Chihiro thought. I know I like Akito, so I obviously liked Haku as well. Could this different feeling be… love?

That night, Chihiro heard a knock on her window. It took her a few minutes to realize where it was coming from. She quickly glanced at her clock. "Twelve forty-five? Who…?" She wondered as she got up and went to the window.

Chihiro almost screamed when it turned out to be Haku. However, mastering her fear, she quietly opened the window.

"Haku! What do you want? It's almost one in the morning! Can't it wait until eight?" She asked grumpily.

Haku grinned sheepishly, almost as if he was a bit relieved. "Sorry. But I needed to say I'm sorry." He told her.

Chihiro was rubbing her eyes. "Huh? Why?" She asked him. Haku looked really guilty for some reason.

"For scaring you earlier." Haku told her. Chihiro stopped, trying to think. When she remembered, she just smiled and shook her head.

"There's nothing to forgive." She said. The dragon thing surprised me, but he is from the spirit world. Chihiro reminded herself.

Haku smiled. "Come, I have something to show you!" He said, helping her climb out the window.

Well, I'm up anyway. "Okay!" Chihiro said.

It was too dark for Chihiro to see where they were going. So Haku led her. To her surprise, they arrived at a weird building. A long tunnel served as it's entryway.

This place seems oddly familiar. Chihiro thought. A little green statue was in front of the building.

Chihiro walked up and stood in the tunnel. She watched a few leaves move in the wind. Haku walked up and stood next to her.

"The wind…" Chihiro started. "It's… pulling us in."

Haku was startled. The way Chihiro had said that, it sounded like she was in a trance. Maybe she's remembering? He wondered.

Chihiro's face was blank as she turned to Haku. "I'm really tired. Can you take me home now?" She asked. Haku was disappointed. He'd really thought that this time she might remember.

Haku forced himself to smile at her, to hide his disappointment. "Of course."

Akito showed up at Chihiro's house the next morning. "Ready to go?" He asked her.

Chihiro smiled. "Let me grab my bag." She said. She ran up stairs and got it. On her way back down, she heard raised voices. Worried, she started to hurry.

The raised voices belonged to Akito and Haku. "What are you doing here?" They both asked each other testily.

Oh no. Chihiro hurried forward to stop them. "Well, hello Haku!" She said brightly, positioning herself between the two boys.

Haku smiled at her. "I just came to give you this." He told her, handing Chihiro the cut out of a bird from simple white paper. Chihiro smiled at him as she took it. It looks very familiar. But then again, everything does anymore! She told herself, laughing inwardly.

Smiling, Chihiro looked up to thank Haku. But he was already gone.

"Just friends?" Akito asked.

Chihiro was startled when Haku showed up again that night after dinner. He smiled at her. "How was your day?" He asked.

Chihiro took a few minutes to answer him because she'd been so startled by his appearance. "Good. Yours?" She asked.

Haku shrugged. "Sorry to disturb you so late. But I have another thing to give you." He said, changing the subject. He pulled out a cushion that had a dark red stain on it. Chihiro took it from him. This doesn't mean a thing to me. She thought.

"Thanks. What's the red stain?" Chihiro asked, pointing it out.

"Blood."

Chihiro couldn't help it. She flinched and gasped, dropping the cushion. Instinct drove her to slam the door shut in Haku's face, because he'd caught the cushion when she'd dropped it She was breathing heavily. For a few moments, she didn't realize what she'd just done.

Then Haku knocked on the door. "Go away!" She screamed at him through the door.

Desperate to escape, Chihiro turned and ran up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning- *Running for her life from Cobra.* Hi! Sorry this is so short, but Cobra's destroying everything between me and her at the moment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

…

Chapter 7- Struggling On

Chihiro was breathing very hard. Blood. For some reason that she didn't know, it scared her. It made her think that someone she loved, she didn't know who, was hurt very badly.

Come on, get a grip, girl! Chihiro scolded herself. You're just over reacting! It's obvious that the blood on the cushion was somehow important to regaining your memories of the spirit world. I wouldn't know how because what Haku showed me were his memories, not mine. I honestly have no idea what the bloody cushion has to do with, though.

Suddenly, Chihiro heard a knock on her window. Okay, I need to apologize for freaking out on Haku. She thought. She knew it was him who was knocking because he was the only person who ever used her window. Sighing, she opened it.

"Chihiro…" Haku started.

Chihiro held up her hand. "I'm sorry. I over reacted. I shouldn't have done that." She quickly apologized.

Haku smiled gently at her. "Apology accepted." He said. Chihiro smiled back, relieved. "Why did you do that, though?" He asked her, curious.

Chihiro sighed. "I don't know. I just hate blood." She answered.

Haku was silent for a moment. "Chihiro, I have an idea. Do you promise not to freak out on me?" He asked.

Chihiro was confused. "Um, okay." She answered, slightly reluctant to do so.

Without a moment's hesitation, Haku produced a knife and cut himself. Chihiro stared at his hand as the blood dripped off it. Then her eyes widened as realization hit.

"Haku?... You're hurt!" She exclaimed. Haku was staring deeply into her eyes. And for a moment, Chihiro did remember something, something important. But it was gone again. As fast as it had come. Chihiro shook her head to clear it. "I'll go get you a band-aid." She said, turning to go.

Haku shook his head. "No." He said. "I'll be fine. It's late. Why don't you go to bed?" Before Chihiro could say anything, Haku was gone.

Chihiro frowned. "O-okay." She said, her heart sinking for a reason that was beyond her.

Chihiro was awakened the next morning by a knock. She turned over in bed, sure that one of her parents would answer the stupid door. Only to hear the knock again. She sat up. It was coming from her window.

Oh, it must be Haku. Chihiro thought, getting up. As she had predicted, it was him. He smiled at her as she let him into the room. "Sorry, but I'm really busy today. So I brought you two presents to make up for it." He explained.

Chihiro nodded. "You don't have to apologize, I understand." She said.

Haku shook his head. "I want to." Then, out of his pocket he pulled a frog. Chihiro stared. It was cute. Well, as cute as frogs go, that is.

Haku stared intently at Chihiro. He was hoping she would remember something. The frogs at the bath house had given him this particular idea.

Chihiro forced a smile. Even Haku could tell she hated the little thing. "Thank you." She said, taking it from him. She had to suppress a shudder as she touched it.

"You don't really like it, do you?" Haku asked.

Chihiro bit her lip. She didn't want to see ungrateful for the gift, but it was better to be honest about it. "No, I hate frogs." She answered, surprising Haku with the vehemence in her voice.

Haku gently took the frog back from her. He placed it outside in the tree, which was where he'd originally gotten it, having noticed it his last window visit. Haku looked back at Chihiro. She was glaring after the poor frog.

"Do you like mice?" Haku asked her.

Chihiro was surprised. Then she smiled warmly at the question. "Yes, I do."

Haku hid a smile as he pulled her second gift from his pocket. It was a little field mouse. Chihiro went all soft just by seeing it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling both Chihiro and Haku. "Oh! That must be Akito! He said he would pick me up today!" Chihiro realized, glancing at the clock. "Crap! I'm not even ready!" She was panicking.

Haku smiled. He pulled out a small box with holes in it and placed the mouse in it, handing the box to Chihiro. She smiled at him. "Thank you!" She said as she put the box on her dresser. Haku turned to leave. "See you later!" She called to him.

Haku smiled. "Yes!" He called back as he left. Hmm. There's one more thing I have to do today. He decided. I need to find out what the frogs did to tick Chihiro off so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Cobra- Gee Lightning. You sure got lucky. I would have killed you if you hadn't already had this black dye on hand. *Examining herself in the mirror.*

Lightning- Yeah. *Busy wrapping her broken legs and ribs up.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

…**...**

Chapter 8- Akito

For some odd reason, Chihiro missed Haku's sudden appearances all that day. She went home and did her homework, and then she went straight to bed. She was depressed over her whole situation.

I wish I could remember. Chihiro thought wistfully as she tried to go to sleep.

The next day, however, Haku was there to escort Chihiro to school. Seeing him just made her so happy!

"Good morning." Chihiro greeted him brightly. Haku returned the greeting.

"Here's another thing that might help you." Haku told her as he pulled something from his pocket. It was Zeniba's gold seal. Chihiro recognized it from Haku's memories.

"Curse… Swamp Bottom…" Chihiro whispered.

Haku stopped moving. "What did you say?" He asked her.

Chihiro looked at him. "I didn't say anything." She told him. She thought this was true because she'd already forgotten having said anything.

Haku looked put out. They talked lightly the rest of the way to school. He then left Chihiro at the front gate.

Akito seemed very on edge all day. Chihiro didn't know why. At least not until after school, which was when Haku came to pick her up after school. Apparently Akito was jealous of all the time they were spending together.

"How about we meet up at the fair tonight?" Chihiro asked him. Akito brightened up at that.

"Okay."

Haku came up to them. "Hello Akito," he greeted him curtly, turning instead to concentrate on Chihiro. "Good morning, Sen." He greeted her.

Chihiro stiffened. That word set of a lightning storm of emotions in Chihiro. Quickly, she shook her head to clear it. "It's Chihiro." She corrected him sternly.

"Oops. Sorry." Haku apologized.

Together, both Akito and Haku walked Chihiro home. They tolerated each other, but only for her sake. After she was safely home, they both went their separate ways.

"I'll see you tonight." Akito promised before he left.

Chihiro was ecstatic about the fair. "Tonight." She promised as she said good bye.

Chihiro skipped into the fair. There were a lot of people. But she and Akito always met by the Ferris wheel, so she wasn't worried about the crowd. Oh, did she love fairs! For some reason she felt there was something magical attached to them.

"Do you want a ride?" The Ferris wheel operator asked.

Chihiro smiled. Akito can wait. She thought as she nodded. The operator stopped the ride and opened the door to the car. She stared. To her great surprise, the car had only one other occupant, who was Haku.

Haku smiled at her. Chihiro just stared. Then she regained her composure and got in the car. "Hi," she said, kind of awkwardly. How come he's here? She wondered. She didn't mind seeing him, but she knew Akito would. She and Haku talked lightly as the Ferris wheel went on it's way.

When they finally got off, Chihiro saw Akito. "There's Akito." She said, pointing.

"What does he mean to you?" Haku asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Chihiro said, a bit surprised by the question.

Haku looked at her. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because he asked me out." Chihiro answered matter of fact.

"You have… no feelings for him?" Haku asked, an edge of hope creeping into his voice.

Chihiro felt her heart start beating fast. "Of course I do!" She struggled to say. Do… do I really have feelings for Akito? Yes, I do. But, are my feelings for Haku stronger? She wondered. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. It didn't take a genius to know why Haku was asking all these questions.

"Akito!" Chihiro exclaimed in surprise as her boyfriend came charging up and hit Haku.

"You! Stay away from my girlfriend!" Akito shouted at him "Come on, Chihiro. I don't want you around him." Akito told her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her after him.

Haku grabbed Chihiro and pulled her away from Akito. "She should decide that for herself." Haku said strongly. They stood there glaring at each other, the tension mounting.

Chihiro broke free of Haku's grip. Gently grabbing Akito, she began dragging him away. "We have to go!" She told Haku.

Haku watched them as they retreated. "What were you doing?" Akito demanded to know.

"I was riding the Ferris wheel. He was in the same car." Chihiro explained.

Akito gritted his teeth. "You told me he was just a friend."

"He is!" Chihiro defended herself.

"Yeah? Well, tell him that! What were you talking about, anyway?" Akito demanded.

Chihiro blushed. "That doesn't matter! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, stopping and heading towards the entrance.

"What about our date?" Akito asked, following her.

"That was ruined when you punched Haku!" She called back, leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Lightning- Get back here, Cobra. I am going to kill you for dying my hair black!

Cobra- Hey! I'm just returning the favor! Besides, it'll wash out.

Lightning- So what? *Lifting one of her crutches to hit Cobra.*

Cobra- Uh oh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

…

Chapter 9- Flying Free

Thankfully Chihiro hadn't told her parents she was going on a date. They didn't think anything of it when she walked in the door. And pillows were a great way to relieve stress. As she'd proved after screaming into one for awhile.

Jeez, would it kill Haku and Akito to pretend to get along? Chihiro wondered afterwards.

I don't regret what I said to Akito. Not at all. And I didn't say anything rude to Haku. But… grr! Him going and punching Haku like that makes me mad! She thought.

Later on, before dinner, Haku showed up. Amazingly his face showed no mark at all where Akito had hit him.

"Haku? Are you all right?" Chihiro asked him.

Haku nodded. "I'm sorry for ruining your night. Here's what I was going to give you tonight, anyway though." He said, pulling out a bath token. Chihiro only recognized it because of his memories.

Smiling weakly, she gently accepted it from him. "And you didn't ruin anything. Akito did." She told him firmly.

Haku looked surprised, but then he smiled. "Good night." He called as he left. Chihiro waved after him.

Akito stayed away from Chihiro the next day. Any idiot could tell that they were having a fight. The next morning he showed up and was waiting outside her house for a bit. She could tell he wanted to apologize. But he wasn't ready, because he left before she went outside.

The fight with Akito made Chihiro sad all day. On her way home from school, Haku met up with her. She smiled at him. "Did you have a good day?" He asked, a bit anxiously.

Chihiro shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about it. "Good, I guess." She said, bummed out. Haku knew enough to let the matter drop.

"I have another surprise for you tonight. I'll drop by probably when you're asleep, but I won't wake you up. Part of the surprise will be saved for that. And don't ask what it is. It's a surprise, after all." Haku said quickly, noting how she was starting to opening her mouth.

Chihiro couldn't help but grin. "I hate surprises." She said good-naturedly.

Haku smiled. "I'll see you tonight." He bid her good bye.

It took Chihiro a while to drift off to sleep. She was curious about the surprise, of course. And more than a little nervous. But she was mostly anxious over her fight with Akito. It was such a silly fight. Except… she really did like Haku. Maybe even more than she did Akito.

Haku used his magic to open Chihiro's window. He then slid inside quietly. Not at all to his surprise, she was already asleep.

Haku then shape shifted into his dragon form. Without disturbing her too much, he was able to put Chihiro on his back. He'd be able to keep her up there while she was asleep, he knew he could. So he flew out the window without any hesitation.

Chihiro felt weird. She could tell that she was no longer in her bed. She was lying against something warm, and there was a breeze blowing. The breeze felt rather good, actually.

Slowly, Chihiro opened her eyes. The world was flashing by down below. Scared, she looked up. She was on a dragon.

Oh. I'm on Haku's back. He's a river spirit, which means he can transform into a dragon. Chihiro realized, her fear dissipating. She relaxed and smiled, enjoying the sensation of flying. She was safe; Haku wouldn't let her fall.

I've done this before. Chihiro thought.

You're awake? Haku asked mentally, startling Chihiro. He sent her images, much the same way he had to when he'd shared his memories with her.

"Yes." She answered aloud. "How come you're talking to me like this?"

I'm in my dragon form. I can't speak aloud. Well, I can, just not human languages. Haku told her.

Chihiro smiled. Cool. She thought. Then she looked down again. The large ocean stretched beneath them. It glittered in the moonlight.

"Haku… Where are we?" She asked him, getting a bit scared now. Something about the water stirred a memory, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

We're in the spirit world. Haku told her.

Unsure, Chihiro moved closer to Haku's body.

Haku took them all the way back to the bathhouse. Chihiro watched as a boat carrying spirits docked. She then looked down on the entrance to the bathhouse. She saw frogs welcoming spirits in. She glared down at them. She really hated frogs.

Suddenly, Haku turned and left the bathhouse. Chihiro was surprised. "We're going back already?" She asked, wonder in her voice.

No. Haku answered. I'm just taking you to see someone.


	10. Chapter 10

Cobra- Hello everyone! Lightning can't join us right now, so I'll do the disclaimer.

Lightning- When I get out of here, you are so dead! *Hanging by a vine that had gotten tangled around her feet while she tried to strangle Cobra. She had then tripped over a cliff, and was now dangling off the side.*

Cobra- Heheh, I'll be on Mars by then…

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

…

Chapter 10- Losing Hope

Haku took Chihiro back to the human world. According to him, the person she was supposed to meet was a spirit. But he still lived in the human world. They'd taken the detour to the bathhouse to double check that he wasn't there.

Chihiro watched the forests, towns, rivers and lakes sail by. Flying was a lot faster than she'd thought it would be. It wasn't long before she was lulled to sleep by the wind.

Haku could feel that, so he tried to make her comfortable. He succeeded.

Chihiro was being shaken. Huh? Did I sleep through my alarm clock? She wondered wearily.

"Chihiro! We're here!" Haku called.

Haku? What are you doing? And what do you mean, 'we're here'? Chihiro wondered, opening her eyes. He smiled at her. Oh, yeah. I feel asleep on his back. She realized.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

Haku shook his head. "Come on." He said, helping her up.

Chihiro looked around. They were by a large, winding river. She stared. There was a weird spirit floating over it. The spirit had a dragon like body with a shrunken, skull of a face instead of a dragon's head. Realizing that this was a river spirit, she bowed. Who is he? And where are we? She wondered.

"Welcome." The spirit said in an old, deep voice. Chihiro couldn't help but think of how much the voice sounded like it belonged to a mummy.

"Chihiro, this is who I wanted you to meet. You helped him once, when you were at the bathhouse. Do you remember?" Haku asked.

Chihiro felt heat rushing to her face. He'd gone through all this, and she still didn't remember anything. Sadly, she shook her head. "Let's talk. You may remember something then." Haku suggested.

Before they left, the river spirit gave Chihiro medicine. Looking at it as they flew away, she felt a memory tug. It didn't last long enough for her to really notice it, though.

"Are you taking me home now?" Chihiro asked Haku.

No, not yet. Haku answered. But soon enough. I have one more thing to show you.

Chihiro was thrilled. It was late and she was tired, but she was flying! What could be better than that? She hoped that the journey wouldn't end anytime soon.

Chihiro was amazed. "It's… the Kohaku River!" She exclaimed in amazement as Haku walked up to her. He smiled, glad that she was so happy seeing this place again. "But I thought they filled in this river. And built condos over it!"

Haku smiled. "They did. But when that proved to be too expensive, they stopped the project. It took them a while, but they finally got everything back to normal again."

Chihiro grinned, turning back to the river. It glittered like thousands of gemstones in the light as it caught the moonlight. She and Haku stood there in silence. Both were enjoying the other's company and the beautiful view. A gentle breeze was blowing.

Finally, to break the spell, Haku sighed. "Come on, Chihiro.' He said quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him. "We need to get you home."


	11. Chapter 11

Cobra- You promise you won't kill me? *Calling down to Lightning.*

Lightning- *Sigh.* Yes, I promise I won't kill you. Now pull me up!

Cobra- Okay. *Walks forward and trips over vine that tangles around her foot.* AAAH! *Falls off cliff and stops right by Lightning.*

Lightning- Cobra, what are you doing down here? *Getting angry.*

Cobra- I, uh, wanted to join you?

Lightning- This is the worst rescue in the history of rescues…

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

**…  
**

Chapter 11- Giving Up

Chihiro's alarm clock rang all too soon in the morning. Grumbling and rubbing her eyes, Chihiro climbed out of bed. Oh. Last night was fun, but I stayed out way too late. She decided, trying to shake off her fatigue and the mounting headache.

Chihiro and Akito ignored each other all that day. Haku showed up after school to escort Chihiro back home.

"You look tired." Haku observed on the way. Chihiro smiled wearily. "I guess that's my fault." He admitted. She nodded, and then both of them started laughing.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have something for you." Haku said suddenly.

"Let it wait until we get to my house." Chihiro said. So he did. When they arrived, Haku produced a little pink shoe. He watched as her eyes widened. "My… little pink shoe." She whispered, touching it.

She's remembering! Haku thought, hoping this time it would actually be true.

It wasn't, however. Chihiro smiled and took the shoe, thanking him. "See you!" She called to him as she went back into her house.

Haku watched her go, feeling crushed by this latest disappointment. Desperate and trying to keep up his spirits, he pushed the feeling away.

Chihiro set aside her math book. She was finished with her homework. Then she yawned. It's time to go to bed. She decided. It was still broad daylight out, but she was exhausted. She closed her curtains, which made her room dark. She then made her way blind to her bed.

Sighing, Chihiro lowered her head to the pillow. THWAK! She shot up, rubbing her head and hearing paper crinkle. "Ow." She moaned silently. She looked at her pillow. All she could see was a little glimmer in the darkness. Frowning, she got up and opened her curtains, looking at her bed.

A piece of gold was on her pillow. A note was attached to it with string. Chihiro walked over and picked it up. "A present from No Face." Was what the note said. She stared. No Face? Huh?

Chihiro shook her head. She didn't remember the name. Oh well, she'd worry about it in the morning. She was too tired at the moment.

Chihiro's mom woke her up. It was still daylight outside. "What is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Akito's waiting downstairs for you." Her mom answered.

Chihiro bolted up. She beat her mom to the door. She heard her mom give an exasperated sigh as she ran down the stairs.

Chihiro and Akito stared at each other uncomfortably. The silence stretched between them until finally, Akito couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Chihiro, I don't like Haku. I'm sorry I ruined our date, but Haku… he has shifty eyes!" Akito burst.

Chihiro was stunned. "Shifty eyes? Akito, he wouldn't hurt me!" She replied quietly. She could understand how Akito felt. She sighed. "If it will make you feel better, he has no feelings for me. He's just a really good friend." She lied. Even she doubted Akito would believe her. Still, she didn't know how she felt about Haku. He loved her, as far as she could tell. But all she could tell when it came to her own feelings was that Haku was someone very important to her. That was it.

Akito was looking deep into Chihiro's eyes. Please let him believe me! She pleaded silently.

"Okay." He finally relented. Chihiro smiled at him, relieved. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said awkwardly. She nodded and escorted him to the door, saying good bye.

Haku sat down on the bench beside Chihiro. He had taken her to the park. She had no idea why. It was rather early in the morning, so she should get going to school soon. But something about how Haku had asked her to come with him made her stay there. They sat together in heavy silence, each looking anywhere but at each other.

"Chihiro… do you remember anything?" Haku finally asked.

Chihiro glanced at him, saddened by the question. "No." She replied, feeling oddly shameful and guilty. It was like she was a little child who'd just been burned by the hot stove.

Haku looked at her, looking deeply into Chihiro's eyes. She could see the frustration he was having. He had obviously tried his hardest to help her remember. And nothing he'd done had helped at all.

Please don't give up on me. Chihiro begged silently. She waned to remember everything. But most importantly, she wanted to remember Haku.

Haku touched her cheek. Chihiro glanced up. And in that instant, he kissed her.

Chihiro stared at him in shock. She was blushing furiously. Oh great! I probably look like a great big ripe tomato! She thought.

"Do you remember anything?" Haku asked. Chihiro shook her head. He was silent for a moment. Then he stood up to leave.

"Haku, wait! Where are you going?" Chihiro asked, hoping he wasn't leaving.

Haku looked back at her, and Chihiro thought her heart would break from the look of disappointment on his face. "You are not my Chihiro. And you don't want to be. You can't remember. If I were to stay, it would only hurt both of us. You have a life here. Mine is in the spirit world." He was saying.

Chihiro couldn't believe her ears. He… he really is leaving! She thought, not really comprehending it all.

"Good bye, Chihiro." Haku said.

"Wait!" Chihiro said, standing up. She was battered back down by the wind as Haku changed into his dragon form. He then darted into the air. She was struggling to stay standing as he did so. Quickly, she looked up to the sky. All she could see of him was a white streak moving very quickly away from her.

"Haku… I… really did want to remember." Chihiro whispered. Her heart felt torn in two. She sank to her knees, crying her heart out.


	12. Chapter 12

Cobra & Lightning- *Beating each other into bloody pulps while hanging off the side of the cliff. Suddenly the vines start groaning. Both girls stop fighting and look up.* Uh oh… *Snap.* AHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

…

Chapter 12- Many Returns

Chihiro walked slowly home. She felt so numb inside. She didn't care that she should be at school. Her parents wouldn't know. They were already at work. So she walked into her house and sat on the couch, staring at nothing.

After a while, she realized she couldn't stand the silence of her house. But she didn't want to turn on the TV, or listen to music. She didn't want any other human interaction. So she decided to go for a walk.

The air was cool. But Chihiro didn't notice that. She focused only on putting one foot in front of another. And so she wound up on a path leading away from town. She stopped when she realized she what was happening.

Where am I? Chihiro wondered. The path was a dirt road that had been overgrown. It had a picturesque quality to it. She couldn't help but smile. Well, might as well follow it. She decided. After all, what could happen?

Chihiro admired the forest around her as she walked. Until she came to a little bend in the road. A bunch of stone houses were stacked there. Some had fallen apart, testifying to their age. She stopped. What were these things? She walked up to them and started investigating, not sure it would get her anywhere.

As Chihiro looked through the houses, she came across a broken purple hair tie. "Pretty." She said, her eyes widening. She'd had one just like it, hadn't she? She ran her fingers over it, gently.

And then it al came flooding back to her. Chihiro remembered everything. The spirit world, who Kamaji was, why she hated frogs, No Face, her parents, the river spirit and most importantly: her relationship with Haku.

Chihiro smiled. Akito, I'm sorry. But I love Haku. She thought. She looked up and down the road.

"The entrance to the spirit world." Chihiro remembered. Haku, you are so dead! And I just remembered, too! She thought, determined.

Chihiro started down the road. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. She whipped around.

Akito stood there. Chihiro stared. "What are you doing here?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Akito shifted uncomfortably. "I followed you." He admitted guiltily.

I can't take Akito to the spirit world! Chihiro thought. "I'm just going for a walk. I've been down here before. You didn't need to come." She said.

Akito shook his head. "I saw you with Haku in the park. He said something that really bothered you, didn't he? It's not like you to skip school." He said.

Slowly, Chihiro nodded. She was trying to think of a way to get him to leave her along. "I'm just walking alone to get my mind off it." She said, turning to walk down the road.

Akito followed her. "I'll go with you." He said simply.

Only as far as the entrance. Chihiro vowed. By then she should have thought of a good way to get rid of him.

Together, Chihiro and Akito walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the entrance to the spirit world, Chihiro thought. She'd only thought of one way to get rid of him, and it probably wouldn't work.

"From here I'd like to go on alone. It's not very far, and I shouldn't be more than half an hour at most. I just… have a lot to think about. I want to do it alone, if you don't mind." Chihiro said. I hope that works. She thought.

Akito stared at her. And then he nodded reluctantly. "I'll wait here for you." He said. She smiled at him. It had worked!

Chihiro turned to the tunnel. She could feel the wind pulling her in. Calmly, she walked down it. She felt no fear like she had last time. But this time, she knew what was on the other side of the tunnel. She did have to suppress an excited shiver, however. She was returning to the spirit world!

When she got to the end of the tunnel, Chihiro checked to see where the sun was. It was only late evening. The sun wouldn't go down for another hour or so. Still, I should hurry across the river. She thought. She hurried to the river, and agilely jumped from rock to rock. She ran as soon as she hit the other bank. She was so close. She didn't want to wait any more than she had to now.

Thankfully she knew her way to the bathhouse. Chihiro felt quite safe as she hurried through the fairgrounds. It was still day after all, no one was awake.

Yubaba rubbed her head. Chihiro had gone to see her since she didn't know where else to find Haku. Because of how much Boh, Yubaba's son, like her, Yubaba was willing to help.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your old job back. I hate to admit it, but you were a good worker once you got the hang of it." Yubaba said. Chihiro quickly nodded. "I won't make you sign anything. I know this is temporary until you figure out if you'll live in your world, or the spirit world." She said with a sigh.

"Now you go and find that Haku, Sen. I mean, Chihiro. And when you're through with him, take care of matters in the human world so you can stay here until you've decided." Yubaba ordered. "After that's done, find Lin and get to work."

Chihiro nodded. She bowed to Yubaba and then left. She followed the directions Yubaba had given her until she found herself standing outside Haku's room. She took a deep breath before she knocked. No one answered. More urgently, she knocked again.

Haku answered by opening the door. He stared at Chihiro, surprised to see her smiled at him. "You have terrible timing." She told him. He was still staring at her.

"How did you get here?" Haku asked her.

Chihiro sighed. "Yubaba gave me directions."

Haku shook his head. "No. I mean, how did you get to the spirit world?" He corrected himself.

Chihiro had to hide a smile. "My memory is a wonderful thing!" She announced.

It took Haku a moment to really understand what she was saying. When he did, he smiled at her as if asking 'really?'

Chihiro smiled. "Duh! I wouldn't be here if I was lying about this!" She answered his unvoiced question, laughing at how euphoric he was looking at the moment.

Haku was so elated that he grabbed her and spun her around. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh. She was just as happy as he was!


	13. Chapter 13

Lightning- Yeah! It's the last chapter! *Crawling into bed after taking care of all her injuries from the fall.*

Cobra- Sure… Anyway, I'm sorry for dying your hair.

Lightning- I'm sorry too. Forgive me?

Cobra- Forgiven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's assets.

…

Chapter 13- A Mess Up Ending

Chihiro and Haku talked for awhile before she remembered Akito. "Oh dang!" She cursed.

Haku was surprised. "What is it?" He asked.

"Akito followed me to the entrance of the spirit world! I told him to stay there and wait for me!" Chihiro said, frustrated. I need to take care of him. I won't bother telling my parents I'm going to the spirit world. They'll think I'm crazy. They're more likely to believe I eloped or something like that. It's best not to tell them. She thought.

Haku stared at her. Chihiro sighed. "I have to go take care of him." She said, turning to go.

Haku caught her hand. "I'll go with you." He told her.

Chihiro shook her head. "You shouldn't." She replied. "It'll look like you're stealing me away. You being there when I tell Akito I'm dumping him will most likely lead to a fight." She explained.

Haku shook his head. "I don't care. I'm still going with you. I won't leave you alone with him, if he decides to try and retaliate." He told her.

Chihiro frowned. They both had very good arguments in her opinion. After a few more minutes of arguing, it was decided Haku would go with her.

"Stay here." Chihiro told Haku when they reached the end of the tunnel. He nodded. He could see her and Akito perfectly, and he was close enough to keep Akito from doing anything. She turned and walked out of the tunnel. Akito was sitting next to the building, waiting for her. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see her.

Chihiro took a deep breath. "Akito." She said, walking up and kneeling beside him. Akito's eyes snapped open. He smiled at her. She didn't return the smile. "It's time for you to go home." She told him.

Akito got up. "That's good. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back. Ready to go, then?" He asked her happily.

Chihiro's face hardened. She shook her head. "No. I'm not going home."

Akito stopped smiling. "What?" He asked her, not sure if he'd heard it right.

Chihiro sighed before she explained. "I'm not going back. You are, however." She told him.

Akito stared at her. "Chihiro, you can't stay out here." He told her.

Chihiro shook her head. "No. I won't. Akito, I'm… breaking up with you. You won't ever see me again after this." She said hesitantly.

Now Akito was getting mad. "You're breaking up with me? Why? Is it because of whatever Haku said to you? Chihiro, get over it!" He demanded to know.

"It's not what I said. It's because of me." Haku said, coming out of the tunnel to answer Akito.

Dang it, Haku! You were supposed to stay put! Chihiro screamed mentally, glaring at him. He ignored her, concentrating on Akito. They were glaring at each other, and she was the only thing standing between them. This is not good. She thought, backing away from both of them. It would most likely get violent from here on.

Akito turned to Chihiro. "_He's_ why we're breaking up?" He yelled, gesturing at Haku. "You want a river spirit? You want to live in the spirit world?"

Chihiro was confused. How did Akito suddenly know so much? "How do you…" She started.

But Akito cut her off. "Well, I'm a river spirit too! I can offer you both!" He told her, driven.

Chihiro was stunned by this declaration. And by the look on Haku's face, he was just as surprised as she was. Maybe he and Haku would have liked each other if I hadn't been in the mix. She thought sadly. She shook off the thought. Akito was waiting for an answer.

Akito wasn't waiting for an answer, though. He looked away from Chihiro, at Haku. "You! What do you think you could possibly offer her?" He asked.

Haku crossed his arms. "More than you ever could." He told Akito coldly.

"Chihiro isn't yours!" Akito said, finally attacking Haku.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried out.

Haku blocked Akito's punch, and then they both transformed into their spirit forms, rising into the air to fight. Oh no! I knew they'd start fighting! Just not this badly… Chihiro thought.

Chihiro looked up at the two spirits, unable to determine who was who. They'd carried their fight far above her, so she couldn't see very much. She waited anxiously, wondering how this fight would end.

It ended when Haku threw Akito into a tree, almost hitting Chihiro as he did so. Haku landed and changed back into his human form, checking on her to make sure she was alright. Then he turned to Akito. "Let's get one thing straight: Chihiro isn't yours. She's coming with me because she wants to, and that's all. It has nothing to do with you anymore."

Haku and Akito glared at each other. "So go home and forget about both me and Chihiro." He told Akito.

He turned to Chihiro after that statement. "Shall we go?" He asked her quietly. Chihiro nodded. He offered her his hand. With one final glance at Akito, Chihiro walked with Haku through the tunnel and into the spirit world.


End file.
